The present invention relates generally to computer graphics and animation. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for specifying arbitrary sets of animation control variables for model objects presented in animation and modeling tools.
Many computer graphic images are created by mathematically modeling the interaction of light with a three dimensional scene from a given viewpoint. This process, called rendering, generates a two-dimensional image of the scene from the given viewpoint, and is analogous to taking a photograph of a real-world scene. Animated sequences can be created by rendering a sequence of images of a scene as the scene is gradually changed over time. A great deal of effort has been devoted to making realistic looking rendered images and animations.
As part of the animation modeling process, it is desirable to directly manipulate objects in a scene to better ensure proper positioning and orientation of objects when an animated scene is displayed. Many current tools exist to facilitate manipulation of objects in a scene. Typically these tools use animation control variables to facilitate manipulation of an object. Different animation control variables enable different manipulation tasks, such as for example translation, rotation or stretching of a model object.
Prior systems provide tools that allow manipulation of model objects in a scene. These systems typically are shipped with default animation control variables tailored to specific tasks. However, it is not possible using prior systems for an animator, developer or other user to specify arbitrary animation control variables for object parts that would persist with that part. For example, it may be desirable for a user to tag a model part with one or more arbitrary animation control variables and have those control variables accessible or enabled any time that model part is selected. Prior systems do not provide such ability.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.